


XXX-Men: First Ass | Melt the White Queen

by traumschwinge



Series: XXX-Men Verse [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor X and Magneto need the White Queen to tell them where Schmidt is hiding. So they interrogate her. With sex.</p>
<p>The surprise hit and prequel of Days of the Future Ass: XXX-Men: First Ass. Starring the new <s>asses</s> faces of the industry, Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. Written and guest starred by Emma Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXX-Men: First Ass | Melt the White Queen

**Author's Note:**

> [**Gerec**](archiveofourown.org/users/gerec), thank you so much for having me.

The Professor and Magneto burst open the door behind which they knew the White Queen was waiting for them. They didn't take long to take in the situation they were confronted with, the Russian general on the bed and the White Queen lounging in a chair, watching, before they both focused their attention on the Queen.

Gracefully, she stood up, releasing the hold she had on the general, who blinked, before he got up and fled the scene. “I was waiting for you, boys,” she said, smiling at the Professor and Magneto. She had already shifted into her diamond form.

Magneto and the Professor shared a long look. A brief nod was all the warning the White Queen got before the two men charged at her, each grabbing one of her arms and pushing her down and against the metal frame of the bed. It twisted itself around the White Queen's arms and neck, holding her in place. Just for good measure, Magneto pulled the metal around her neck tighter than would be comfortable.

Magneto looked over at the Professor. “She's all yours now,” he growled, walking to the arm chair the Queen had occupied not a minute earlier, making himself comfortable. The Professor shot him a look, before he returned his attention to the Queen.

“Tell us where he is,” the Professor demanded, crouching down in front of her.

“Never,” she spat back at him. “You can't make me.”

The Professor licked his lips. “Oh, I'm sure I can even make you scream.” He let his hand run down from her cheek over her neck to her shoulders, before he squeezed her breast, taking his time to feel her up and making a show out of it for Magneto.

“Fuck,” she gasped. “Leave me out of your gay sex life.”

“It's not gay if a woman's involved,” the Professor replied, undoing her bra. It had the clasp in the front so he had no difficulties doing so.

The White Queen struggled against her restraints. “Just wait until I'm out of here!”

The Professor smiled at her. “I'm looking forward to it.” He rolled up her skirt so it was out of the way before he nudged her legs further apart. “Just tell me when you're ready to talk about Schmidt.”

“I'll never-” The White Queen gasped as the Professor licked her. She immediately opened her legs further, to give him enough space to put his hands to good use as well. Or at least the one hand not holding one of her legs up. They rearranged themselves to make it easier to watch for Magneto.

“Won't your,” the White Queen gasped. “Won't your boyfriend get jealous if you do this, though?”

The Professor was much to occupied with making her squirm with his talented tongue and mouth, so it was Magneto who answered her, “I'm quite content with watching, as he knows.”

The White Queen moaned again, spreading her legs as wide as she could as Professor X's fingers pushed into her. She squirmed when he started to move his fingers immediately, occasionally brushing over her clit teasingly.

“Just tell us where Schimdt is,” Magneto said.

_T_ _ell us and I'll make you come_ , Professor X's mental voice promised her.

“I-” she started and then interrupted herself with a moan again as the Professor starts to suck almost painfully hard on her, angling his fingers anew until he found the spot that made her shiver with pleasure, hitting it over and over again. She can feel him grin where his lips are on her. “Oh, fuck!”

“Tell us where he is,” Magneto demanded again.

“Virginia,” she panted out. “He's in Virginia.”

_Good girl_ , the Professor purred into her mind. That was all he said before he started to lick her in earnest, now using his telepathy as well to push her towards the edge of orgasm and keep her there until she was almost mad with pleasure.

–

“CUT!”

Erik unwrapped the metal bed frame from Emma's arms and neck, carefully bending it back into the shape it had been before he had used it to tie her up. This movie really was low budged if they couldn't even afford ropes or cuffs for a bondage scene and most of the furniture was rented or lend by members of the small crew. He wouldn't protest as long as he was paid—and wouldn't grumble too much now that he had met Charles because of the movie—but it still felt much too cheap. Just like the armchair he was sitting in which wasn't as nearly as comfortable as it looked.

An assistant handed Charles and Emma a wet cloth each as they got up so they could clean themselves up. Emma pulled her skirt down again when she was done, before she slipped into the ivory silk robe the assistant handed her next. She bushed off some invisible stains and rearranged her hair and was back to her usual, impeccable self. It he hadn't seen it, Erik would have never thought she just had fantastic sex in front of rolling cameras.

“If I had known you had a mouth like that,” Emma sighed, eying Charles. She looked him up and down appraisingly for a moment, her eyes settling at his lips which were wet again despite him having wiped his mouth and chin not a minute ago. “I would have written more than one scene in which you go down on me.”

Charles smiled politely at her as he walked over to Erik and let himself be pulled down and into an embrace. The armchair groaned in protest at the added weight. “I think one scene like that is more than enough,” Erik grumbled, holding Charles close.

Charles pressed a kiss against his lover's cheek. He still tasted faintly like Emma. “Oh, don't worry, darling,” Charles grinned. “Haven't you read the script? We'll have a lot of sex scenes together before we're done. Think of all the chess we'll play.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “We should never have cast you two together,” she snorted. “Keep this up and I'll mail you my dentist bills for all the cavities you gave me.”

“If you don't want us to fuck, you shouldn't have cast us for your porno,” Erik grumbled, glaring at Emma over Charles' shoulder. The armchair groaned again with the shift of weight.

“Oh I still want you to fuck, sugar,” Emma smiled icily at him. “I just don't want you to be all sappy and lovey-dovey on set. Save it for the cameras.”

Charles grinned. “Sorry, Emma, no can do,” he purred as he kissed Erik. “We feel obliged to keep up our good relationship when the cameras are off as well.”

 


End file.
